Tied Up and Vulnerable
by slytherinxxx
Summary: Hermione awakes to find herself at the mercy of two Slytherin bad boys. Smut ensues. Warnings: strong lemon, light bondage, language. DM/HG/BZ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the characters. I only own my perverted imagination.

When Hermione Granger awoke, she thought at first that she was still dreaming. Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar; instead of her cozy dormitory four poster bed, she was laying on a much larger and much more luxurious one draped in black silk. The walls around her were stone and were sparsely lit with torches mounted every few feet. The rest of the room was furnished similarly: black, medieval looking furniture which somehow managed to marry sumptuous luxury with dungeon chic.

Hermione's initial reaction was confusion, but this quickly gave way to panic when she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied tightly in a spread eagle with what appeared to be black silk cords. Adrenaline rushed through her system, making her heart race as she began to struggle desperately against her unusual shackles. With a grunt of frustration, she settled back to the mattress, realizing the futility of her struggle.

She looked around at her surroundings, then down at herself. She was shocked to see herself dressed in a much, MUCH more revealing version of the Hogwarts school uniform. The blouse was too small, revealing several inches of bare skin at her midriff. The top three buttons were undone, revealing the top of a lacy black bra that barely contained her ample D-cup cleavage. Her grey uniform skirt was so much shorter than usual that it could hardly be called a garment. The thin strip of fabric was barely more than a belt, and it certainly didn't cover as much skin as she would have liked. Most ridiculous were the tall, black stiletto heels on her feet that were completely unlike anything she would actually wear to school...or anywhere else, for that matter.

Hermione's stomach was a ball of nerves. There could be only one explanation for the way she was dressed.

"Help!" she cried in desperation. "Someone! Is anyone there! Someone please help!"

"Tsk, tsk." The voice came from somewhere to her right. Hermione yelped in fright, and strained to see the source of the voice, but the inadequate lighting of the torches left much of the room in shadow.

"Where's that famous Gryffindor courage now?" the voice taunted.

"Where are you?" Hermione yelled out into the darkness, angry now. "Come out and fight like a man!"

A second voice laughed from Hermione's left. "That's more like it!" he said. "But it's not quite a fair fight, now is it? What with you all tied up and...vulnerable." This second voice was deeper than the first, silkier, and more sensual. The last word was spoken with such lust that Hermione felt things low in her body tighten against her will.

"Show yourselves!" she demanded, boldly.

"Very well." From her right, Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows. To her left, Blaise Zabini mirrored him. Both wore their school uniforms and nearly identical self-confident smirks, but other than that, the two men were a study in contrasts. Malfoy was lean and sleek from his seeker's training, with pale skin and white-blond hair long enough to fall rakishly into his eyes. Zabini, however, was the very epitome of the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome". His shoulders were broad and his rolled-up sleeves revealed chocolate skin over well-muscled arms.

Both men, Hermione couldn't help but notice, were extraordinarily attractive, the stuff wet dreams are made of. Together, they approached the overlarge bed to gaze confidently down at Hermione's prone form from either side.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked bravely, especially considering she was tied in such a compromising position. The men chuckled.

"I think you know what we want, Granger," Draco drawled, running his fingers lightly up Hermione's smooth leg, pausing to play with the hem of her skirt. Hermione shuddered under the touch and felt herself become aroused in reaction to his insinuation.

She couldn't believe this was happening. These two Slytherins were the object of many an adolescent girl's late night fantasies, but never in her wildest dreams did Hermione imagine that such a scenario would come to pass. Her rational mind was telling her to fight, to call for help, to resist, but her traitorous body was telling her she was stupid not to take this opportunity. She wanted this, and she wanted it bad. After a moment's deliberation, she had made up her mind.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly. "Are you two just going to stand there, or are you just going to leave me here all tied up and...vulnerable?" She mimicked Blaise's phrasing. Her voice was low and husky with undisguised lust. Both boys' eyes flashed dangerously, then both of them were on top of her at once.

Blaise crawled forward onto the bed and ripped open Hermione's blouse. He groaned lustfully at the sight of the sexy black lingerie before ripping it off, too, and attacking a breast with his tongue. He rolled his lips over the hard pink nipple, licking and sucking it like a piece of candy while he massaged the other one roughly with his hand. He placed bites around both her breasts, which Hermione knew would be bruises by tomorrow. She liked the pain; it only added to the exquisite mixture of sensations evoked by Zabini's skilled ministrations, sensations that had her moaning and arching her back, pulling against her restraints. Each caress of her nipples added to the liquid heat pooling at her core.

Meanwhile, Malfoy climbed onto the bed on Hermione's other side. He grabbed her chin and pointed her face towards him before pressing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. She parted her lips, allowing their tongues to intertwine and battle for control. The kiss was passionate and intense, and left her breathless when he finally pulled away.

"You've got one sexy mouth, Granger," Draco murmured, "but I'd rather see those lips wrapped around my cock." He unbuckled his pants and took them off, leaving a pair of emerald green and obviously tented boxers. Hermione watched apprehensively as he pulled out the massive erection. It was an impressive nine inches long and impossibly thick, and the very sight of it had her pussy throbbing in anticipation. Malfoy positioned himself on his knees next to Hermione's head. Hermione eagerly reached out her tongue to taste the very tip of it.

"Suck it, whore," Malfoy commanded roughly. "Suck my cock like a good little slut." Hermione moaned, the authoritative command in his voice arousing her more than ever. Never breaking eye contact with Malfoy, she slid her mouth over the end of his cock, swirling her tongue just under the head. Then she began to take as much of his length as she could, not stopping until the head reached the back of her throat. She pulled back, sucking hard. Malfoy groaned in pleasure, so she brought her head forward again, this time relaxing the muscles in her throat so she could take his cock all the way in.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco moaned loudly. "You've done this before, haven't you, my little mudblood slut?"

Hermione's mouth was somewhat occupied, so she just moaned in response. She had sucked cocks before: several times with Viktor Krum when they dated during the TriWizard Cup, two or three times with Ron during 6th year, and once at an ill-fated Christmas party, she got way too drunk and sucked off both Weasley twins in a bathroom. She'd been told she had quite a talent.

"You like that, bitch?" Draco taunted, beginning to thrust into Hermione's mouth. "You like sucking cocks, you dirty whore? Oh yeah, just like that. That's a good little slut."

As Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the hair and began thrusting more forcefully into her mouth, Blaise moved down from her breasts to her pussy. He ripped off the strip of fabric masquerading as a skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. With her ankles tied to the corners of the bed, her legs were spread wide and her dripping cunt was on display.

"Just look how wet she is from sucking you off, Draco," Blaise teased. "I'd say she likes having you fuck her mouth." He lowered himself down to flick his tongue on her clit. Hermione's scream of pleasure was muffled by Malfoy's cock. Blaise chuckled at her reaction, then resumed his ministrations. He ran his tongue down her slit, drinking in all her juices. Finally, he latched on to her swollen clit, sucking and biting at it the way he had with her nipples. Hermione began whimpering and moaning around Draco's cock, the vibrations making him hiss and throw his head back.

"Oh, Merlin," he groaned. "Do that again, Blaise, you're making her moan like crazy."

Blaise inserted a finger into Hermione's pussy and began pumping it in and out slowly. Hermione bucked her hips against his face and his hand, desperate for release. Her orgasm was growing steadily, the pressure becoming intense. With one last swirl of Blaise's tongue on her clit, she came with a scream, mouth never ceasing to bob on Malfoy's cock. Blaise's mouth and hand were soaked with her juices. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"You are one responsive whore, my pretty little mudblood," he teased. "Why don't you let me see what you can do with that sexy little mouth of yours?" Draco pulled out of her mouth so that she could turn to see Blaise unbuckle his pants and discard them on the floor by the bed. If he'd been wearing underwear, she never saw it, because all of a sudden his huge black cock was revealed. It was massive. Bigger and thicker than Draco's, it made Hermione's mouth water and her cunt tighten just from looking at it. Blaise grabbed her hair and forced her mouth down on his own cock. She gagged at first because of its large size, but quickly adjusted. She repeated her expert cocksucking techniques for Blaise, who moaned loudly in approval.

Draco took this opportunity to crawl down the bed until he was between Hermione's suspended legs. Taking his still erect and throbbing cock in his hand, he rubbed the head along her slit coating it in her juices.

"Merlin, Draco," she moaned, releasing Blaise's cock momentarily. "Are you going to tease me or fuck me?" Malfoy laughed.

"Eager little slut, aren't we? But I want to hear you beg for it first."

"Gryffindors don't beg," she pouted. Malfoy smirked and rubbed himself on her clit. Hermione gasped and arched her back"

"Tell me how much you want it!"

"No!" Her previous orgasm had left her clit extremely sensitive and his teasing was nearly unbearable. She thrust her hips forward, desperately trying to increase the friction.

"I know you want my cock, you horny little slut, your pussy is completely drenched. Tell me how much you want it!" Hermione whimpered.

"All right!" she admitted, panting with need. "I want it."

"What do you want, whore?"

"I want you to fuck me!" she yelled. "I want your big cock in my tight pussy! Fuck me like a whore!"

Draco gave a sarcastic salute, then plunged into her cunt. Hermione screamed in pleasure. He pulled out, then thrust forward until his huge cock hit her cervix. He began thrusting at a merciless breakneck pace. Hermione whimpered and attempted to thrust her hips upward to meet each stroke of Draco's cock. He was pounding her pussy so hard that the bed was rocking.

"Don't think you can slack off just because you're being fucked, Mudblood," Blaise warned with a smirk, thrusting his dick back into her mouth. Holding her hair, he fucked her throat roughly, matching Draco's pace in her pussy.

Hermione did her best to concentrate on sucking Blaise's cock, but it was difficult. Draco's huge dick pounding into her slick cunt made it hard to see straight. Being filled on both ends was almost more than her senses could stand. She was lost completely to the pleasure, the intense, mind-blowing pleasure of it all.

"Oh fuck, Granger," Draco groaned. "Your cunt is so fucking tight. I'm not going to last long." He reached down and began to massage her clit with his thumb. Hermione moaned around Blaise's cock. The pressure was building again in her core, threatening to overflow at any minute.

After a few more thrusts and one final flick of her clit, Hermione came again, wave after wave of pleasure breaking over her body. Draco had to stop thrusting and screw up his face in concentration to stop himself from coming when her pussy contracted around his cock.

He and Blaise both pulled out of Hermione, leaving her limp and nearly unconscious after her orgasm. Her mind was in a pleasant fog and a satisfied smile was on her lips. Her reverie was broken when she felt herself rise off the bed. With a gasp, she turned her head to see herself levitated almost two feet off the bed, her hands and feet still bound. Malfoy and Zabini, both with erections still standing at attention, chuckled at her reaction.

"Didn't think we were done, did you, Granger?" Blaise taunted. "I haven't had a go at that fantastic cunt."

"And I intend to get a piece of that ass," Malfoy growled, crawling onto the bed. He positioned himself on his back under the hovering Hermione. She felt herself lowered slightly until she could feel Malfoy's erection against her ass cheeks. With growing apprehension, Hermione heard Malfoy whisper a few words and felt him position his cock at her asshole. She quickly realized that he had performed a spell that lubed up her virgin ass in preparation for his cock.

Hermione was moderately experienced sexually, but never before had she allowed her ass to be penetrated. She was nervous, but aroused and excited at the idea.

Draco slowly slipped the head of his cock into the tight pucker. There was enough lube that it wasn't quite painful, but Draco's cock was thick enough to stretch the hole almost to the point of discomfort. Hermione gritted her teeth as he eased into her ass all the way, stopping to let her adjust to his size. When the discomfort passed, Hermione moved her hips slightly to encourage Draco to move. With increasing speed, he pulled out, then thrust all the way back in.

Draco's movements were careful and very gentle. Very quickly, Hermione grew to enjoy the sensation. As Draco moved faster, she began to bounce her hips up and down to meet his thrusts. She moaned, encouraging him to increase his pace. He thrust harder and harder into her tight ass, sending bolts of pleasure up Hermione's spine.

"Merlin!" Draco groaned. "You have the tightest ass I've ever fucked. Blaise, you want a piece of this?"

Blaise, who had been watching Draco fuck Hermione's ass and stroking his own cock, smirked and crawled up onto the bed. Draco stopped thrusting long enough for Blaise to settle himself between Hermione's legs. Blaise lined his throbbing erection up with Hermione's cunt and thrust easily into the drenched hole. Hermione screamed in pleasure as his enormous cock, easily the largest she had ever fucked, stretched her pussy to new limits. Being filled by two enormous cocks felt so fucking good she thought she'd come right then.

Both men began moving inside her, alternating thrusts. Draco shoved his cock into her ass, then pulled out for Blaise to thrust into her cunt. Hermione moaned wantonly, each thrust sending her to new levels of pleasure.

"You like that, Granger?" Draco asked breathlessly. "You like being fucked by two cocks at once, you fucking whore?"

"Fuck yes!" she moaned, her eyes shut and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

She had never felt so filled or so satisfied. Sweat poured down all of their bodies. The air was filled with moaning, panting, and the slap of flesh on flesh. Soon, Hermione came with a yell, straining against her restraints as her body spasmed and shuddered.

But the two Slytherins weren't done yet. Without allowing Hermione time to recover after her orgasm, they quickened their pace, thrusting roughly into both her holes. Blaise was muttering incoherently as he grasped her hips and pounded her pussy. Draco had his lips and tongue working on Hermione's neck. He bit and sucked roughly, leaving marks on her creamy skin. His hands reached around to play with her breasts, pinching and caressing the nipple, all the while fucking her ass like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione moaned, moving her hips along with the boys' thrusts. Despite her previous orgasms, she felt the heat already starting to build again in her core. Before she knew it, she was coming again, screaming her release to the heavens. Draco followed directly after, groaning loudly as he filled her ass with his seed. The sensation was too much for Blaise. He came with a yell, then collapsed onto Hermione's chest.

The trio lay still for a long time, catching their breath and allowing their heart rates to return to normal. Draco moved out from under Hermione and settled himself to her right. Blaise rolled off to her other side. Hermione felt herself lowered down onto the silk sheets. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder, then reached out to her other side to hold Blaise's hand. Her eyes were closed, but a contented smile was on her lips.

Within a minute, all three were deep in a sated sleep.

Hooray! Done with my second fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think there's a story idea there with that line about the Weasley twins. Hmmmmm….

Please leave a review whether you loved it or hated it. The only way I'll improve is with constructive criticism!

Also, if you would be so kind as to point out typos or grammar mistakes, I would be grateful. I edited it as best I could, but I always seem to miss something. And I HATE reading fanfics with grammar mistakes, so I really want to fix any of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter of this story was always supposed to be a one-shot, but I had such a good response to it that I decided to continue it! You're welcome everybody ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings. If I did, I don't think I'd be publishing this on the internet.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in potions class, a pen poised in one hand, her chin resting in her other. Her eyes were on Professor Snape in front of her class, but her mind was miles away.

A week after her memorable encounter with the two dashing Slytherins, Hermione's life seemed back to normal. The whole experience still felt so much like a dream she had a hard time believing it really happened. She had enjoyed herself immensely, and just thinking about either of the two men brought heat and wetness to her core. She didn't regret what they had done for a second – it had felt too damn good –but she was embarrassed that she had been so…wanton. It was out of character from her usual shy, composed, bookish self.

She shifted slightly in her seat, trying to relieve some of her arousal. As she did, she felt eyes on her back. Turning to look over her shoulder, her eyes met a certain blonde Slytherin's. Draco smirked knowingly and Hermione flushed crimson and turned back to her notes. If there had been any chance of Hermione paying attention to Snape's lesson before, it was gone now. Moisture pooled in her knickers and she shifted again, wondering if she was leaving a wet spot on the seat. Harry, who sat to her left, glanced over at her curiously. Flushing even redder, she feigned a yawn and gave him a bored look as if that was the source of her restlessness. Harry grinned and nodded, and returned his attention to Snape.

For the rest of the lesson, it took all of Hermione's willpower to stop herself from glancing back over her shoulder. When the class ended, she snatched up her belongings, mumbled a quick excuse to Harry and Ron about needing to go to the library and fled from the classroom. She fled from the dim classrooms, carefully avoiding eye contact with Malfoy on her way out.

Once she was out, she almost ran away from the dungeons. She made a quick series of turns until she reached her favorite study spot, a secret room on the second floor behind a rather gruesome painting of a manticore. She loved the library, but it was no match for this little room for peace and quiet. Fred and George had found the tiny room and showed it to her. Hermione was delighted and immediately claimed it as her own, furnishing it cozily with a desk, a comfortable chair, and an assortment of candles floating around the high ceiling. These Hermione lit with a flick of her wand before dropping her books on the table and collapsing into the chair. She closed her eyes and shook her head briefly, trying to clear her mind of sexy thoughts.

_Focus, Granger_, she thought. _Get some studying done. _Sitting up straight, she pulled out a heavy textbook and opened it. She stared at the page intently for several minutes before she realized she hadn't taken in a word. She couldn't get those silver eyes out of her head, and those sexy lips, and that big, hard cock…

With a groan, Hermione slammed the book shut and collapsed back into the armchair. Closing her eyes, she gave in to the fantasies insistently running through her head.

_Draco's lips possessing her own as Blaise sucked and bit at her nipples. _

_Draco's dick thrusting in her mouth as Blaise's expert tongue played with her clit. _

Hermione's hands ran down her shirt, pausing to pinch at her nipples hardened with arousal. Her core throbbed with need and she knew her knickers must be soaked through.

_Draco's cock fucking her wet pussy as Blaise fucked her mouth._

Hermione moaned as she ran her hands down her body and allowed them to slip under her skirt. As she had expected, her pussy was dripping with need. Slipping one hand into her panties, she quickly found her sensitive clit. Her back arched in pleasure as she caressed the throbbing nub.

"Started without me, I see."

The voice jolted her out of her fantasy with a yelp. Frantically straightening up her skirt, Hermione leapt to her feet and was startled to see the very object of her desires leaning casually in the doorway of her private sanctuary.

"Malfoy!" she screeched. "How the hell…What the…how did you know I was here?"

"I have my sources." The blonde Slytherin just smirked and pretended to examine his fingernails nonchalantly.

"I demand to know who told you about this place!" Hermione attempted to look authoritative and dignified despite the bright crimson flush that betrayed her embarrassment at being caught in such an incriminating position.

"Relax, Granger." Malfoy drawled. "No one knows about your little hideaway. I convinced a house-elf to follow you." Hermione was marginally relieved at this information, but still livid at having her privacy so invaded.

"Malfoy, please get out of here and leave me alone!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Hermione shivered slightly at the glint in his eyes and the tone of his voice. "I think I'll stay and have a bit of fun."

Malfoy took a step forward and Hermione stepped instinctively back. He smirked slightly at this reaction.

"Scared of me now, Granger?" He took another few steps. Hermione backed away until she felt the desk behind her. Malfoy leaned in close to her and placed a hand on the desk on either side of her, effectively trapping her. He was devastatingly handsome with his white-blonde hair falling slightly into his eyes, his Slytherin tie loosened, and his shirt untucked. Hermione's heart raced, both in apprehension and arousal. This close, she could feel the heat of his body and smell his intoxicating cologne. The mix of sensations was nearly more than she could handle, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shivered when she felt the soft tickle of Malfoy's breath as he whispered in her ear.

"I've been dreaming about those sweet lips all week, Granger." He pressed his lips gently against hers. Immediately, desire took control of her body. Hermione responded to the kiss lustily, parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance. Taking her reaction as encouragement, Malfoy deepened the kiss, claiming her mouth passionately. A low moan escaped from Hermione's throat when he nipped lightly at her lower lip with his teeth. Malfoy was without a doubt the best kisser she'd ever met. His lips were soft, but confident and utterly intoxicating. Hermione reached her arms up around his neck and entwined her fingers in his silky hair, returning the kiss with equal lust and fervor.

As they kissed, Malfoy's hands roamed down her sides and over her hips. Even through her clothes, his touch sent electricity across her skin. She felt his hand caress her thigh and slide up under the hem of her skirt. Her pussy throbbed in anticipation and she knew he must be able to feel the heat emanating from her core. She moaned when his long fingers danced lightly over the fabric of her knickers, too light to alleviate the delicious pressure growing with her arousal. When Malfoy finally broke the kiss, Hermione was left breathless and weak-kneed. Malfoy's eyes were dark and dangerously lust-filled as he traced patterns over her still cloth-covered pussy lips with his fingers.

"I've been dreaming about this sweet cunt, too." His voice was deep and husky with arousal. Hermione yelped in surprise when he lifted her by the waist and placed her on the desk, but the surprise was quickly assuaged when Malfoy resumed the fiery kiss. Before she knew it, Malfoy's nimble fingers had made quick work of the buttons of Hermione's blouse and her lacy black bra was revealed. Malfoy paused briefly to stare in awe at her perfect breasts, creamy white skin contrasting so beautifully with the black lace and the pink flush that betrayed her arousal. Hermione squirmed in embarrassment at Malfoy's scrutiny, but was nonetheless pleased with the affect she had on him. Finally coming out of his trance with a groan, he reached impatiently behind Hermione's back to unhook the bra. It fell away and Hermione's pert breasts were exposed, pink nipples standing at attention. Malfoy let out another groan as he ran his hands over the soft mounds, pausing to roll the perky nipples between thumb and forefinger. Hermione threw her head back and let the pleasure wash over her.

"You're a horny little slut, aren't you?" Malfoy whispered in her ear. Hermione shuddered and gasped as he ran his tongue along the pulse point of her neck. "I bet your pussy is drenched. Am I right, mudblood?" Hermione didn't respond; her eyes were half-closed in a delirium of pleasure and desire. The lack of response seemed to anger the Slytherin. With his teeth he bit down on the skin of her neck until she cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure. Hermione was beginning to have trouble telling the difference between the two.

"Answer me, mudblood. Tell me how wet your muggle pussy is for my pureblooded cock." Hermione should have been angry. The logical part of her mind was telling her to call Malfoy a bigot and push him away. Inexplicably, another part of her mind was incredibly aroused by the once much-hated slur. It made all of this so much…dirtier. Hotter. An element of the forbidden.

"Please," she moaned, raking her nails down Malfoy's still shirt-covered back. "I need your big, hard, pureblood cock in me now."

"Prove it, mudblood. Let's see how wet that pretty cunt is." With one last bite to her earlobe, he sank down to his knees. He was now kneeling on the floor, Hermione sitting on the table in front of him topless, but still wearing her skirt, knickers, stockings, and shoes. With a devilish grin and agile fingers, he snaked his hands up over Hermione's thighs, under her scratchy wool skirt. Her breath quickened and her heart raced as she felt his fingers hook over the sides of her underwear and begin to pull them down. Eagerly, she shifted so that he could remove the garment and pocket it with a smirk. This done, he removed his hands and sat back on his knees. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Spread your legs," Malfoy commanded. Completely consumed with lust, Hermione complied immediately, parting her knees to spread herself wide and pulling up the hem of her skirt. Her pussy glistened with her arousal, completely on display for the blonde Slytherin. The dark flash in Malfoy's eyes sent shockwaves of desire to her already throbbing core.

Malfoy's hands went to her knees, then caressed their way down her thighs to her soaking core. He dipped one finger into the inviting slit and it came away drenched with her juices.

"Just look how wet you are," he growled, lust evident in his husky voice. He lowered his mouth to her most intimate place, dipping his tongue gently into her folds to taste her juices. Hermione groaned at the contact and thrust her hips forward against his face. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Eager little slut, aren't we?" He returned his attention to her dripping folds. He placed several long licks the entire length of Hermione's slit, each time just avoiding the sensitive nub where she wanted him most. With his tongue, he began to trace circles all around her clit, fanning the flames of her arousal but doing nothing to alleviate it. Hermione found herself making whimpering noises and attempting to thrust her hips harder against his tongue. When he finally took her throbbing clit into his mouth and sucked hard, she let out a wail and clutched at his hair, pressing his face hard against her. Malfoy didn't seem to mind; as if encouraged by her reaction, he redoubled his efforts, licking, sucking, biting passionately.

Every nerve ending in Hermione's body seemed to be firing at once, overwhelming her with sensation. She writhed under Malfoy's skilled tongue as the pressure built, threatening to overflow at any moment.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. "Don't fucking stop! I'm so close! Ohhhhh…" Malfoy swirled his tongue around her clit one last time, then took it into his mouth and sucked. The pleasure was too much and Hermione came with a scream. Her vision blurred as waves of ecstasy crashed over her relentlessly, her whole body spasming with the intensity of it. As the waves of pleasure faded, Hermione was left breathless and dazed.

"You're so fucking sexy when you come, Granger," Malfoy groaned, rising to his feet. He took her hair roughly in one hand and used it to turn her face up and place another scorching kiss on her lips. Hermione could taste herself on his tongue and couldn't get enough. She kissed him back with an intensity that surprised even her.

As they kissed, Malfoy began to grind his hips against her core, so she could feel his impossibly hard erection through his trousers. When Malfoy broke the kiss, she whimpered slightly before she noticed with excitement that he had begun to fumble with his belt buckle.

"I can't wait any longer," he growled. "I've got to fuck that tight pussy."

She watched with rapt attention as he removed the belt and dropped his pants and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. The sight of his massive cock caused shivers of excitement to run down Hermione's back. She could feel her pussy wet and throbbing in anticipation.

In another moment, Malfoy's shirt had joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor and he stood between Hermione's legs completely naked. He grasped her knees and spread them wide so that her dripping pussy was open to him.

"Please, Draco, fuck me now!" Hermione moaned, getting impatient and feverish with desire.

"You want this, slut? You want this big cock in your tight pussy?" He held his cock in his hand and ran it up and down Hermione's slit until the head was coated in her juices.

"Fuck yes! Oh gods, Draco, I need your cock in me! Please!" With one swift movement of his hips, Draco complied. He thrust forward until his cock was completely buried in her pussy. Hermione cried out in delicious fulfillment as she was stretched to her limits. She wrapped her arms around Malfoy's broad shoulders and thrust her hips forward to meet his. Malfoy wasted no time in establishing a rapid pace, thrusting hard and fast into Hermione's spasming cunt.

Hermione clung to Malfoy's shoulders as if her life depended on it. Each thrust filled her so completely and perfectly that she never wanted it to end. The neverending pleasure took over her being so that she could no longer think or even see straight. Draco continued pounding into her at a breakneck pace, sweat beginning to break out on both of their bodies from the exertion. All too soon, Hermione felt a familiar pressure build and threaten to overflow in her core.

"Draco!" she cried. "Oh! I'm – oh fuck – I'm going to come!"

"That's it, Granger, come for me," Malfoy groaned. "Come with my pureblood cock stuffed in your tight pussy." He reached between them and found her clit, rubbing it hard with his thumb. The stimulation was too much and Hermione came, screaming his name. Her whole body spasmed and shook with the force of it as waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

The sensation of her spasming cunt sent Malfoy over the edge and he came hard, joining in her orgasmic bliss. For a long few moments, they were still, Malfoy still buried in Hermione's pussy, Hermione's arms clutching Malfoy's shoulders.

Once they had both caught their breath, Malfoy pulled reluctantly away from Hermione and cast a cleaning charm on them both. Hermione slid off the table and began to gather her clothes, but was surprised when the Slytherin stopped her by taking her hand.

"Not yet, Granger." He led her around the desk to the armchair and sat down, pulling her down into his lap. Hermione complied happily, snuggling against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Even in her slightly delirious post-coital state, Hermione was touched by his tenderness.

"That was bloody fantastic, Granger," Malfoy sighed at last. Hermione chuckled.

"That was amazing," she agreed. "But call me Hermione."

"That was bloody fantastic, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, content in her former rival's tender embrace.

* * *

Let me know if you spot any errors. It's more likely than usual that I made some, since I wrote most of this chapter with a cold. Ugh.

As always, drop me a line and tell me what you think! Leave a review, send me a message, whatever, I'll be glad to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Your wish is my command; Blaise is back for this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings, I just like making them do naughty things.

* * *

Hermione Granger was completely lost in thought as she walked down the charms corridor. She had just spent her free period finishing up a particularly difficult transfiguration essay and was not sure she was quite satisfied with her work.

She was mentally preparing a list of edits to make when she was shocked from her reverie by a pair of hands grabbing her from behind. She tried to cry out but was silenced by a hand on her mouth. In one swift movement, she was spun about and her back pushed against the wall. Before she knew what was happening, a pair of lips crashed into her own and kissed her roughly. She placed her hands on her attacker's chest and pushed him away.

"Blaise Zabini, you scared the dickens out of me!" she cried, her heart rate returning slowly to normal. Blaise just smirked and kissed her again, just as passionately. This time, Hermione wrapped her arms around the Slytherin's broad shoulders and returned the kiss with just as much intensity. By the time they separated, they were both out of breath.

"Sorry, Granger," Blaise said, grinning. "I just couldn't help myself when I saw such a sexy piece of ass headed my way." He kissed her again, this time quickly abandoning her lips to place a trail of kisses along the pulse point at her neck. Hermione moaned and her eyelids fluttered shut at the exquisite sensation. She automatically tilted her head to give him better access. She stopped him, however, when his hand began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"We're in the middle of the corridor!" she complained. "Someone could come along at any second and see us!"

"Don't care." Blaise moved to resume his attentions at her neck, but Hermione stopped him again with a hand on his chest.

"I care! The head girl can't be seen snogging in the middle of the corridor!"

"We can do other things than snog," Blaise purred, flexing his hips so that Hermione could feel his obvious erection. Hermione shuddered slightly as things low in her body tightened with lust.

With some effort, Hermione managed to sound calm and collected despite her racing pulse and flushed cheeks. "I'm being serious, Blaise, people could come walking past any second!" As if to illustrate her point, the sound of a door opening and students chatting as they exited their classroom could be heard not far away, perhaps just around the corner. Blaise looked toward the source of the sound, then back at Hermione with a thoughtful expression on his face. Hermione's eyes widened slightly when a smirk began to spread slowly across his face.

Suddenly, Blaise had grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them on the wall above her with one hand. Hermione yelped in surprise. With his other hand, Blaise pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered a few incantations, waving it skillfully around the pair of them. Hermione recognized a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm. With a gasp, she realized that the two of them were effectively invisible where they stood against the wall. At that same moment, the first few students turned the corner into the corridor where the couple was hidden.

Hermione turned back to Blaise, apprehension in her eyes. Blaise still wore a smug smirk on his face. Just as the first students began to pass by the hidden couple, he released her arms recaptured her lips in another kiss. Hermione returned the kiss only tentatively at first, but once she was sure that all of the students were passing by without a glance in her direction, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Blaise's broad shoulders and kissed him passionately. Truth be told, the openness of their position was turning her on more than she thought possible. The threat of getting caught was a powerful thrill.

It wasn't long before she felt Blaise's deft fingers caressing the skin just under the hem of her skirt. They wandered upwards until she felt him pull at the hem of her knickers. As the number of students and the volume of their chatter grew in the corridor around them, Blaise's fingers slipped skillfully between Hermione's soaked folds.

Hermione could not believe she was doing this. She was in the middle of the Charms corridor, surrounded by her friends and classmates (though invisible to their eyes), getting finger fucked by an absolutely fucking GORGEOUS Slytherin who, just a matter of weeks ago, she would have considered her enemy.

And Merlin's beard, did it feel good. Blaise's fingers were absolutely sinful as they danced across her throbbing clit. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and she clung to Blaise's shoulders because she feared her legs would give way. The pleasure and heat built slowly in her core until she was whimpering with need. Blaise only increased the speed of his fingers on that most sensitive bundle of nerves. Within seconds, Hermione came undone. She screamed her release to the crowded hallway, mercifully silenced by Blaise's clever charm.

Before she could recover completely from her orgasm, Blaise had pulled her knickers down to her ankles and undone the fly of his trousers. Despite having just come, Hermione felt the arousal flare hot again in her core when she met Blaise's eyes and saw the dark and dangerous gleam they held.

"You want this cock, Mudblood?" Blaise purred, his voice deep and silky and utterly sexy. To punctuate his words, he ground his hips into Hermione's so that she could feel his barely contained erection.

"Oh god, yes!" Hermione groaned, reaching out to pull Blaise's unfastened trousers down past his hips, revealing his massive cock. Blaise groaned and lifted Hermione's small frame easily so that she was suspended in the air, supported between his body and the wall. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist, undulating her hips against his throbbing erection. With one smooth flex of his hips, Blaise had buried his cock to the hilt in Hermione's drenched pussy. Both lovers cried out in ecstasy, silent and invisible to the oblivious students walking past them in the hallway.

"You like that, bitch?" Blaise growled. "You like my fat cock in your tight pussy?"

"Mmmmm, yes! It feels so good!" Hermione moaned.

With slow powerful movements, Blaise pumped his huge cock in and out of Hermione's cunt. Each skillful stroke drew a soft moan from Hermione's lips. The exquisite feeling of fullness was immensely satisfying, yet with each thrust, Hermione wanted more. She clung tightly to the tall, dark Slytherin, trying to urge him on by meeting his thrusts with her own hip movements.

"Please, Blaise, harder!" Blaise obliged and increased his pace, thrusting his cock into her eager pussy faster and harder than ever.

"That's it, slut. Take that hard cock." The slap of flesh on flesh would have echoed through the hallway if it weren't for Blaise's clever silencing charm.

"Fucking hell," Blaise groaned, thrusting ever more forcefully. "Your pussy is so fucking tight!"

Both lovers were breathing raggedly and coated in a sheen of sweat. Hermione could feel the familiar pressure building in her core and cried out Blaise's name amidst a series of unintelligible swears. The cold stones of the wall dug into her back and a handful of students still filed past them in the corridor, but she was beyond caring. Her head was so clouded with primal lust she didn't even care if Blaise's charms were still in place. All that mattered was the big, strong Slytherin and his big, hard cock fucking her senseless against the wall. Within moments, she felt Blaise's pace become more erratic.

"Fuck, Granger." He groaned. "I can't hold out much longer. Come for me, mudblood!"

As if on command, Hermione came undone. Waves of ecstasy crashed over her so forcefully, she saw stars. She screamed Blaise's name and he followed her over the edge, pumping her womb full of his come with a cry of pleasure.

Hermione sagged in Blaise's arms, temporarily boneless in the aftermath of her orgasm. After a moment, Blaised placed her gingerly down on slightly shaky legs. As she leaned against the wall, caught her breath, and returned to reality, she glanced around as the last few students turned the corner and vanished from sight. She flushed slightly in embarrassment, but grinned mischievously up at Blaise, who smirked back, still breathing hard.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a quick cleaning charm, then the couple arranged their clothing in silence. When both were decent, Blaise removed the spells he had cast and they were visible once more.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked, smoothing down her skirt. Blaise chuckled.

"Properly shagged," he replied, reaching out to smooth her ruffled hair and straighten her tie.

"And whose fault would that be?" Hermione asked, jokingly. She leaned up on her tiptoes to place a passionate farewell kiss on the Slytherin's lips. The kiss lingered for a moment before Hermione broke away.

"See you 'round, Granger," Blaise said, flashing Hermione one last grin before turning and walking off toward the Slytherin common room.

Hermione watched him leave for a moment, then turned around and gasped. There, at the other end of the hallway, stood Draco Malfoy, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. The couple stared at each other for a long moment before Malfoy turned abruptly and stalked away.

"Wait, Draco!" Hermione cried, starting after him. She ran to the end of the hallway where he had disappeared around the corner, but he was gone.

Hermione stood silently, staring down the corridor where Malfoy had vanished. Remembering the look of fury on Draco's face, she shuddered slightly.

* * *

Hope you liked this latest installment! This story started out as a one-shot PWP, but now it's growing and gaining a plot! But only slightly; it's still all about the smut ;)

As always, please review!

Also, this is not the end! I've gotten some messages from people who assume this was the last chapter, but let me assure you that there is more to come ;)


End file.
